


Cheeto Fingers

by brokenEisenglas



Series: Fanart Works [3]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas
Summary: Avengers Assemble Tony Stark reclining in the front seat of an old RV, eyes looking to the right at the driver. Drawn in graphite and colored pencils, some ink for lines.Inspired by SmileandaSong's The Great American Road Trip





	Cheeto Fingers

 


End file.
